<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not good with titles, but neither are Magi characters with getting their shit together. by BluePound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178035">I'm not good with titles, but neither are Magi characters with getting their shit together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePound/pseuds/BluePound'>BluePound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, I've changed to M for safety, Just adding it because there is a lot of people who don't know yet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People being stupid, Sinja, The name of Drakon's wife is Saher, so don't worry too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePound/pseuds/BluePound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sinbad never expected this. Nothing in a million years could’ve let him even begin to expect this. But when Sinbad saw the white flower blooming from his chest, just above his heart, he realised he should’ve seen it coming a mile away.</p><p>Hanahaki disease .</p><p>A disease that was rare, but common knowledge in Sindria, as Sinbad had seen fit to educate each and every one of his citizens about the love-induced, deadly disease. How was he to know he’d get it?" - AlexTheNonBinary</p><p> This work is continuation of AlexTheNonBinary's Hanahaki Au. The first part can be found on this link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948967/chapters/60389344</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drakon/Saher, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Judal | Judar/Ren Kougyoku, Masrur/Sharrkan (Magi), Spartos Leoxses/Pisti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/gifts">AlexTheNonBinary</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948967">unfinished Magi stuff that I don’t know what to do with</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary">AlexTheNonBinary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Zuko here ! I should have posted it before, but I ended up with a lot of work these past weeks.</p><p> As I said in the summary this is a continuation of AlexTheNonBinary's Hanahaki au. So I'm going to paste Alex's explanation here because the site went down just as I was ready to post and now I'm being lazy... </p><p> "Basically, with this AU, instead of flowers growing in a person’s lungs, they grow on the person’s skin. It starts as a small white flower on the person’s chest, slowly spreading towards the arms and neck, however, before it does, it begins to grow around the person’s left eye, slowly blinding them as the roots of the plants penetrate their eyelids and eyes."-AlexTheNonBinary</p><p> Sorry Alex, I hope everybody likes it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> In the end Ja’far was right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was a lot of work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he could totally see why the man stayed up all night to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sinbad had barely finished 53th scroll when a maid appeared on the door saying dinner was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Being busy all day the king had almost forgot about his ‘little problem’, but now he would see Ja’far again and just by thinking about he could feel the tiny roots growing under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> And he absolutely fucking hated it. There was no way he could rule a whole country if he just kept curling up in pain every time he looked at his own advisor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> For one minute Sinbad thought about talking with Yamuraiha, she was a magician and might knew something. But besides being a kid, Yamu was almost like a daughter or little sister for him. It would be way too awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Yunan was also out of question. Not only the older magi was a douchebag and refused to have anything with do with him these days, but also Sinbad had absolutely no idea of how to find him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Your highness,” Sharrkan voice brought Sinbad back to reality. “Are you feeling alright ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  At this point everybody was looking at him. They told each other everything, and Sinbad knew he would feel bad for lying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  But he could never put such weight over his friends. Besides if Ja’far knew he would probably pretend to love him back because that was just the type of person he was, and Sinbad would never forgive himself is that happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “I’m perfectly fine Sharrkan !” he smiled. “Just tired, do you have any idea of how many scrolls I went through today ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Probably not even a quarter of it !” replied Pisti, getting some laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The food was delicious as always, and to be able to enjoy it with his friends… for one moment he felt as everything would be fine in the end. But of course, as most good things in his life it was soon ruined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Since everybody is here, I guess I can say it now,” Sinbad had been really distracted, because he didn’t noticed Ja’far walking into the room or sitting right by his side. “In the next few days we are getting a visit from the Kou empire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Somehow, Jafar managed to look even worse than before his nap. It was not hard to see he had ignored his king’s orders and got back to work as soon as Sinbad left the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Kou empire ?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sinbad couldn’t see any reason they would like to visit Sindria at this time of the year. And by the noise around the table, neither could anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Who is coming ?” asked Saher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Prince Kouen, Princess Hakuei, Princess Kougyoku,” by Jafar’s face Sinbad can see he is not even a little bit happy with the situation. “Oh, and that stupid jerk Judal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Jafar !” says Hinahoho putting his fork down. “Watch your language !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry Hina.” the man apologized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jafar had gotten way better with cursing in the last years, but Sinbad couldn’t really blame him this time. Judal did get on everybody’s nerves, and if Kougyoku was coming there was a good chance of Ka Koubun also showing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> That was when Sinbad finally realized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Judal was a magi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And even if he was a pain in the ass there was no way of denying the kid was skilled. If he couldn’t get to Yunan, maybe Judal could help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After all, it would be terrible to the young magi if Sinbad died. And he absolutely hated Jafar, so was very unlike he would say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But before that, there was someone else Sinbad needed to tell about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The rest of the dinner went out like always. And even with the worrying news, and Jafar refusing to say anything else about the subject, everybody was able to have a good time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> It was not until much later, after Sinbad verified three times that Jafar was in fact sleeping, that the kind saw himself in front of a very familiar door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He didn’t wanted to drag his friend down with him, but this was a serious situation. It was not only his life in danger but also Sindria, and he would need someone he could thrust to put things in order in case of the worst happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> So he knocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After a while the door opened and a sleepy Drakon stood in front of him. Sinbad almost felt bad for waking his friend up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> But spend the last hours locked in a room with Jafar while that stupid flower make its way inside of his body had completely killed any sympathy he could feel for another human being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sinbad ?” said Drakon with a sleepy worried face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Sorry, did I woke up Saher ?” Sinbad knew he must have looked terrible. “I need to talk with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  In one second Drakon was already wake. He gently pulled Sinbad out of the way before getting out of the room and closing the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been acting so weird the whole day ?” He asked. “People are starting to get worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Not here,” This was a hallway, and there was the possibility of someone listening them. “C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The walk was silent and full of tension. Sinbad really didn’t wanted to do this, but he needed someone to prepare things in case of his death. After Ja’far, Drakon was his best friend. And the man’s obsession with honor and loyalty would  hopefully prevent him of telling the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After getting to his room Sinbad made sure no one was around before carefully locking the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “ I need you to promise this won’t leave this room,” Sinbad puts his hands on Drakons arms. “Give me your word you won’t tell this to anyone !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Ok, I give my word this won’t left this room,” answered Drakon slightly scared. “Now please just say it already !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> At this moment Drakon’s eyes grew larger in realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh my God Sinbad,” he said. “Did you got someone pregnant ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Wha- no !” Sin answered. “It’s nothing like that, I just got hanahaki disease !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sinbad instantly regretted what he said. The king had no idea Drakon was still able to show that level of emotion with his lizard appearance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “I-I have to tell everybody !” was the only thing he said before start running to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “No,” said Sinbad, quickly locking the door. “You can’t, you gave me your word !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Well your Majesty,” replied Drakon. “I’m sorry if your life is worth more than my honor !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sinbad closed his eyes, he could already feel a headache starting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Please don’t tell anyone,” he begged. “Look, the flower only appeared today and Judal is coming here in just a few days. He will find a way to deal with it and we don’t need to tell anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Then why are you telling me ?” Sinbad looked down as Drakon spoke. “You think you are going to die don’t you ? But why isn’t Ja’far here too- Wait ! It is Ja’far isn’t ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “How the hell do you know that ?!” He really wasn’t expecting to someone find out that soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Everybody knows that,” said Drakon. “That’s great, we just need to tell him and everything will be fine !”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sinbad could only sigh, it would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Kou Empire ships finally arrive in Sindria and Ja'far reveals the true reason for the visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey !!! I know it took some time, but in my defense the entire chapter was ready since Monday. I just didn't had the time to post it -_-</p><p> BTW did you guys heard about the Magi Week some people are planning on Instagram. I'm already working on my fics and also on a tumblr page to bully people into watching Magi (but bullying with love, not real bullying. Don't worry, I'm not  crazy !)</p><p> If you are interested please go take a look on @mlpdiamondrose's page on Instagram !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> The rest of the week went surprisingly well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It was extremely hard to prevent Drakon to say something he shouldn’t, and more than once people stopped Sin to ask if he was feeling ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But in the end he was able to successfully avoid Ja’far, the pain of the flower’s roots wasn’t as nearly as bad as in the first day and the Kou empire ships had arrived just after he woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door. He quickly moved away from the window and got back in bed. Making sure the small white flower wasn’t visible from under his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Come in !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The door opened revealing Ja’far and Sinbad immediately felt bad. It was not only the crushing pain that took over his body, but also the fact that his friend looked absolutely terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The poor guy probably spent the whole week working non-stop so everything could go right during the visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had been so busy deciding who to choose as an heir, and helping Drakon to get all the legal papers and work done that he forgot to get someone to check on Ja’far and make sure the man was at least sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sin, prince Kouen and the princesses are here already,” he said. “Please get ready so we can-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ja’far then suddenly stopped and looked a Sinbad in complete disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are you dressed ?” he asked before just shaking his and sigh. “It doesn’t matter, but I’m really need to discuss the true purpose of the Kou visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “So you knew why they were coming !” replied Sin pointing a finger at him. “Then why didn’t you tell me ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Because if you knew you would try to stop it,” Ja’far answered. “And Sin this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> important, so even if you disagree please play along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Something so serious that Ja’far had to lie to him ? That Ja’far ? The one that was never afraid of hurting anyone’s feeling by telling the truth ? The same that had never lied to Sinbad, like, ever ? Now the king was honestly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ok, I won’t do anything,” he finally said. “What’s that ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Sin, you know any of us is really getting any younger.” answered Ja’far sitting on the bed. “So I brought then here to decide about your marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> For a long time Sinbad only stood there, staring into the nothing. Before his brain was finally able to process what he was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Anyway, you need to get a queen the fastest as possible,” Ja’far continued without having any idea of the life crisis his best friend was having at that very moment. “We already know that princess Kougyoku had feelings for you in the past and princess Hakuei is a very skilled woman. Both of them would be good choices and it would improve a lot our relationship with Kou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-marriage ?” Sinbad stuttered. “B-but, Kougyoku is just a little kid !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Ja’far only looked at him with blank face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually she’s already 18,” he answered in a monotone voice. “But I will just take it a you choosing princess Hakuei then. It’s a good choice too, I hope there won’t be any fights between the two of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, if you already has someone else in mind,” Ja’far was absolutely shocked, it had been a long time since Sinbad had reacted so violently to something he said. “I’m pretty sure Kouen won’t have any problem with that, just tell me who it is and we can cancel the visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘The only person I want to marry is you !’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sinbad wanted to cry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But I can’t really say that, can I ?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I don’t want to get married, just cancel it already,” instead of declaring his undying love, Sinbad decided that his best option would be just to use his authority as a king. “I’m the king here, and this is an order !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What ?” Ja’far couldn’t believe on what he was hearing. “Look Sin, we already delayed it for time enough !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You need to think about your country too, don’t you remember what princess Serendine said ? You need to build a royal family for Sindria,” he continued. “And what about an heir ? How are you thinking of getting one ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Now Sinbad was starting to get really mad, his whole body was completely numb from anger. Ja’far really cared more about some stupid kid than Sinbad’s happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What are you talking about ?! There is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 kids in this palace !” Sinbad was pretty sure that everybody could hear then at this point, but he didn’t care at all. “Just pick the one you like the       best !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah,” Ja’far screamed back while </span>
  <span>clenching his fists. “But none is your children !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “If that’s the problem I can just adopt one,” he replied. “Half of them are orphans anyway !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That’s not the point !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Then what’s the point ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Their faces were glowing red and their breaths heavy. Ja’far was the first one to regain his composure, he quickly fixed his keffiyeh and got off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You clearly isn’t thinking straight your majesty,” he said walking towards the door. “Until you decide to act like an adult, please avoid having any kind of meeting with prince Kouen. I will take care of everything, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Right before leaving though he suddenly stopped and looked back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “While you think please don’t forget about our friends that sacrificed themselves so this country could exist,” he said. “And how terrible would be if something happened to it, you have seven days to take your decision. I will take my leave now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  And with that Sinbad was finally left alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span> He quickly changed clothes right before a maid came in with his breakfast. The king was still unsure about how to feel about the whole situation. But at least he could already spot Judal from his window, and the pain that had tormented him non-stop for the last week was finally gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Maybe things would start to get better from now on, and if they didn’t… Well, at least he wouldn’t have to marry any of the princesses anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it ^^<br/>Let's share the greatness of Magi with the other fandoms !!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sinbad is finally able to talk with Judal, and he doesn't have good news. surprising through, the night actually ends on a positive note.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yey, I'm still alive ! BTW I've made a second blog on my Magi Awareness tumblr account were I will be posting this story too. So don't be surprised if you see it there alright  ? ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  It was the middle of the banquet when Sinbad finally got the chance of being alone with Judal.</p><p> </p><p> During the whole day Ja’far had been watching him like an eagle, even with Drakon’s attempts to get him away. But now the younger man was too distracted with his younger siblings to care.</p><p> </p><p> Sinbad was happy for him. The poor kid had distanced himself from Rurumu’s family since her death, it was good that he was giving his best to heal now. Although Sin couldn’t help himself but feel a little jealous.</p><p> </p><p> He didn’t had his family around anymore, he always wanted siblings but his father had died before he could get any, he wanted a wife and children that he could grow old with but now it would never happen.</p><p> </p><p> Because he was dying, and even like this he didn’t had Jafar’s attention.</p><p> </p><p> Without losing anymore time he quickly grabbed Judal by the arm and dragged him to a more isolated part of the palace, furthest as possible from the party. The magi was so surprised he was unable of making any sound.</p><p> </p><p> Finally, after making sure no one could see them even if they went looking for him, Sinbad stopped.</p><p> </p><p> “What the hell Sinbad ?” Judal said confused, and maybe a little bit drunk. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that about ?”</p><p> </p><p>  Sinbad took a deep breath, dealing with Judal was always a challenge.</p><p> </p><p> “You are a magi right ? And a magician ?” Sinbad asked while shaking the poor boy. “Look, somehow I got hanahaki. There is anything you can do about it ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Wait, what ?” He screams and Sinbad quickly puts a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Only after Judal making an ‘got it’ sign with his hand the king slowly released him. “Did you tried to confess ?”</p><p> </p><p>  Unlike before, Judal now was only whispering. His face was a mix of surprise, curiosity and <em> ‘Oh my god what the hell is happening with my life !’  </em></p><p> </p><p> “No, and I won’t !” Sinbad replied with another whisper. “If there is a way for me to keep my feelings it would be great too, but if there is no other option I will accept for you to take them away.”</p><p> </p><p> Judal took a finger to his lips and looked at the moon thinking. For a few minutes the only thing that could be heard was the soft sound of cicadas and the music at the distance.</p><p> </p><p>  “Ok but...” he starts, now look straight into Sinbad’s eyes “Is it Ja’far ?”</p><p> </p><p> Sinbad wanted to kill himself, he never had really wished for the sweet release of death before. Even when he was a slave, even when he had to watch his friends die. He faced everything standing tall.</p><p> </p><p> But it couldn’t be possible that everybody knew about his crush. He felt like a teenager girl after having her diary read to the whole village.</p><p> </p><p> “Who else-” he took a deep breath. “-knows about that ?”</p><p> </p><p>  Judal thought for some time.</p><p> </p><p> “I think everybody ? You are trying to get into freckle’s pants for quite sometime after all…” he finally answered. “But this is quite a waste really, you could do away better if you allow me to say.”</p><p> </p><p> “No I don’t,” Sinbad replies. “And I haven’t been trying to get into Jafar’s pants, he is my friend and I respect him !”</p><p> </p><p>  Judal just started laughing the quietest as he could.</p><p> </p><p> “Are you serious ?” he finally said getting a hold of himself. “Ok, ok. Just let me see it .”</p><p> </p><p>  Sinbad moved away his clothes a bit. Since this whole situation started he had been using the parliamentary sindrian robe instead of his usual clothes. The wardrobe change got a lot of attention of course, but there was nothing he could do after all.</p><p> </p><p> “That is...” just by Judal’s face Sinbad knew he was in big trouble this time. The boy put a pale hand over the King’s chest. “Just- give me a minute ok ?”</p><p> </p><p> The magi stayed quiet for some time, his face growing darker each minute. Things were starting to get pretty awkward, and Sinbad was starting to get really worried that someone would see them, when Judal finally released him.</p><p> </p><p> “Yep, it’s as I thought,” the black haired man said. “There is really nothing I can do about that, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p> “W-what ?” Sinbad was speechless.</p><p> </p><p> “You are probably not feeling any pain right now right ?” Judal asks. “The roots are messing with your nerves, this thing has already grow too much into your skin.”</p><p> </p><p>  Sinbad felt like his heart was shattering, Judal was the most powerful person he knew and his last hope. And he couldn’t help…</p><p> </p><p> “Why don’t you just confess to him ?” the boy says again. “He would probably be ecstatic…”</p><p> </p><p> “Jafar doesn’t see me like this,” Sinbad answers. “He would probably feel forced to stay with me out of guilty or something. I won’t get on his way like that, he is a good kid and deserves a happy life.”</p><p> </p><p>  Judal only rolls his eyes and pretends to vomit, it would be funny if the situation wasn’t so dark. He then suddenly looked up, the familiar smug look on his face.</p><p> </p><p> “Heyy… what if,” he starts putting an arm around the king’s shoulders. “You seduced him ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Seduce ? Ja’far ?” Sinbad replies. “Are we talking about the same guy ? Also didn’t I just said I don’t want to force him to do anything ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Yeah, I know. But listen,” Judal continues. “People seduce each other all the time, including you ! It’s not <em> ‘forcing’ </em> him, it’s just showing why you are good suitor.”</p><p> </p><p> Well, Sinbad have never thought like that. But Judal was right. If in the end Ja’far decided to go out with him it would be his choice. And as long as Sinbad kept a low profile, no one would find out about his crush and Ja’far wouldn’t feel pressured.</p><p> </p><p> “But you better do it quickly,” Judal’s voice brought the king back to reality. “The way things are going you have two weeks at best.”</p><p> </p><p> “Two weeks ?” For the first time on that week Sinbad had a genuine smile. “That will have to do.”</p><p> </p><p> “Wait-” before Judal was even able to finish, the king had already left.</p><p> </p><p>  Sinbad runned in the direction of the party feeling better than he ever had. But before he could get any closer, the poor man runned face first into someone’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> “Your highness !” said Drakon. “I was looking for you- did something happened ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Yes !” he replied staring a the man with a giant smile, while holding Drakon on what was probably the weirdest hug of his life. “I’m gonna seduce Ja’far.”</p><p> </p><p>  Well, Drakon really didn’t expected that.</p><p> </p><p> “You gonna do what now ?” asks Drakon dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m gonna seduce Ja’far.” Sinbad answers. “And you gonna be my wingman.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like it, next chapter is were the real fun begins so stay tuned ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the help of some not so helpful friends, Sinbad finally sets up his first plan. It's not the best, but it's what he has.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not much talk today, it's almost 4 a.m. and I need to got to sleep before my mom decides to make me sleep forever. Thank you very much for everybody who reads this fic, and sorry for being late. I was busy with work ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, and with this I declare the Sin squad reunion started,” Sinbad smiled. “I need ideas, any ideas ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The so called ‘squad’ was nothing more than four people, five counting with Sinbad. It was early in the morning, and after spending the entire night at the party none of then was particularly well functioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I got a question !” said Judal raising his hand, and Sinbad made a small gesture on his direction. “Why I’m here ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The magi was hadn’t really slept the entire night, trying to at least slow down the process of the king’s disease. Sinbad almost felt bad for him, but then he remembered all the problems Judal has caused for them and any feeling of pity quickly disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Drakon was no better too. Right after him and Sinbad meeting Saher had walked on then and heard they talking about Ja’far, and Drakon been the weak-willed man he was (at least when coming to his wife) spent  the whole night explaining the situation to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> From all of them, Pipirika was probably the only one who deserved what she got. He may had only decided to get her into the squad this morning. But she was the only one who kept drinking non-stop the whole night ! Ok, maybe he was just being a little bit petty because he wasn’t the one getting drunk the whole night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I got a better question !” this time Drakon was the one to raise his hand. “Why is Pipirika here ? I thought you were trying to keep it a secret…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I had no choice,” Sinbad replied. “You three are the only people I know that ever had a healthy loving relationship !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But what about Hina ?” Pipirika asked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Simbad shivered. Hina was probably the last person he wanted to think about while planning how to get Ja’far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No way !” the king said. “Last time I hugged Ja’far he almost castrated me !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “C’mon, we know exactly who you are,” Judal rolled his eyes. “There is no way you just ‘hugged’ him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes I just hugged him !” Sin hadn’t really just hugged him, it would be problematic if everybody knew what had really happened. “He was sick and needed some love ! He doesn’t even remember anything !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Did you just molested a sick person ?” unexpectedly, or maybe very expectedly, Judal seemed more impressed than surprised. “You disgust me, and do you know how hard it is ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I didn’t-” Sinbad sighed, looking back he had been really naive to think those guys would actually help. “Are you guys going to help or not ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I don’t even know if I really want you to be around Ja’far after that…” Pipirika started and Sinbad quickly glared at her. “I mean- why don’t you buy him a gift ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Ja’far doesn’t like gifts,” Sinbad replied and Drakon nodded with his head. “He even refuse to tell us when his birthday is !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No, she’s got a point !” Saher joined excited. “As you said he doesn’t like gifts, so there is no way he will interpret that as just a friends thing. If you have a good excuse he will still be on the fence and not try to confront you too early, but he will also probably keep thinking a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Aaand, Ja’far is your friend not some random girl,” Pipirika continued with a smile. “You need to show that he is different from the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> There was no way that plan would work, it was more likely that Ja’far would just throw whatever the gift on his face and say something about a ‘stupid king thinking he could buy his way out of the paperwork like that’ or even worse, he would immediately assume that Sinbad had did something stupid again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Even if this would be a complete waste of time, the thought of an angry Ja’far kinda made him smile a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What would that gift be anyway ?” he asked. “Since you two are the specialists.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “A lingerie !” Judal screamed in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Do you want me dead ?!” the king cried. “Look if you don’t want to help, you don’t need to !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “That’s actually a good idea…” Pipirika suddenly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Not the lingerie thing, that’s for later,” she waves her hand. “I mean we could buy him some clothes ! He is always using his uniform, that’s kinda sad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yes !” Saher replies. “And when he asks why you say you want to take him out and he will accept !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And then,” continues Judal with a high pitch voice. “You and freckles will kiss and merrily walk towards the sunset !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I never thought I would say that,” Drakon said slowly. “But for the first time I kinda agree with Judal ? This whole plan sounds a bit childish to be honest…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Shut up,” Pipirika puts her hand over his mouth. “We are going with our plan !”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Yeah !” Saher added. “You boys know nothing about romance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Maybe Sinbad really didn’t knew that much about romance, besides leading the girl of the day into his bed of course. But if there was something that he knew, was that making a Imuchakk upset was a very bad idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And apparently both Judal and Drakon knew that too, because they just shut their mouths for the rest of the reunion. Letting the girls free to ramble about different places and something called</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘yaoi’</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Whatever this yaoi thing was made Drakon’s face go white as a ghost almost instantly, so Sinbad decided to mentally save it so he could search later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> By the end of the morning Sinbad had not only an entire cronogram for the night, but also a blue present box with a yellow ribbon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> How the girls did knew what size of clothe Ja’far wears was an absolute mystery. And if Sinbad was being honest with himself, he wanted it to stay like this. Girls were scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Now he only needed to wait until the perfect time to talk with Ja’far. This would probably only happen later on the afternoon anyway, he had plenty of time to memorize his lines. And maybe do some work too, but most importantly memorize his lines.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it /[+=+]/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First plan is finally put into action and Ja'far starts to get suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm not dead neither I was kidnapped. My computer broke and I had to send it to another city so they could fix. Because of a mix of the slow work my country is already famous for + quarantine fucking up everybody's lives... I only got my pc back yesterday.</p><p> I will go back to my usual 'once a week' update schedule now.</p><p> Thank you everybody for the patience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "What's that ?" asked Ja'far with a blank face.</p><p> </p><p> "I-I brought it for you." Sinbad answered and immediately wanted to hit himself.</p><p> </p><p> “You,” he pointed at Sinbad. “Brought it to me ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Well, actually Sahel brought it for you…” Each minute only made the poor man even more nervous. Why did Ja'far have to be so suspicious all the time ? They were best friends for god’s sake ! “But I gave the money.”</p><p> </p><p> “Is that so…” Ja’far also was already expecting something like this. Sinbad was terrible picking clothes. “And you are not trying to bribe me into letting you off the hook are   you ?”</p><p> </p><p> Sinbad froze. He was innocent of course, in fact he had even forgotten about the princesses with all the stress of asking Ja’far out ! But in the end none of this would matter, if Ja’far even suspected he wasn’t doing it 100% out of pure selflessness the whole plan would go down the drain… And would also make way harder for any other plan to work.</p><p> </p><p> “No !” he screamed, making Ja’far step back in surprise. “I would never do something like that I swear !”</p><p> </p><p> “I-I was just kidding…” the man replies. “I know you’re smarter than trying to do this kind of thing.”</p><p> </p><p> Sinbad let out a sound of relief, he had not screwed up this time.</p><p> </p><p> “But still, why this gift specifically ?” Ja’far asked, picking up a pale blue sleeve. “Did I miss out something ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Not really, I just wanted to hang out a little, I found a really cool place a few days ago and wanted to show you” Sinbad replied. “But we can’t really do that if you’re looking like we are in some official business, people would get scared.”</p><p> </p><p> Ja’far didn’t looked very convinced, in reality he wasn’t convinced at all. But Sinbad was behaving really weird for some time, and now even Drakon was being suspicious.</p><p> </p><p> He would need to investigate it. Having to deal with this kind of thing in such a moment… He should had chosen better friends when he had the chance !</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, ok,” go on with whatever they were plotting would be the best and he needed to breath some fresh air anyway. “I will change clothes then.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> Not long after Ja’far left another person came down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p> “Kouen,” he greeted. “Do you need any help ?”</p><p> </p><p> The atmosphere was so heavy and that they could have been inside a block of ice. Anyone with eyes could see that these two disliked each other.</p><p> </p><p> “Sinbad,” he nodded with an unhappy smile. “I thought Ja’far was here…?”</p><p> </p><p> “And what do you need him for ?” If there was something Sinbad couldn’t stand was this guy being around Ja’far like they were friends or something. “Anything you have to tell Ja’far you can tell me, we don’t have secrets between each other.”</p><p> </p><p> In other words : <em> Back off you asshole, he’s already mine ! </em></p><p> </p><p> To his surprise Kouen only snorted.</p><p> </p><p> “You don’t have secrets between each other or you think you don’t have secrets between each other ?” he asked with a cold look. “He doesn’t tell you everything you know ? Anyway my business with Ja’far is between the two of us only. What are you ? His father ?”</p><p> </p><p> Sinbad was angry. He didn’t knew if he was more angry with Kouen himself or with the possibility of Ja’far keeping a secret from him. </p><p> </p><p> It would probably start a war, but the only thing he could think on that moment was to choke that stupid bastard to death.</p><p> </p><p> His hands started to move by themselves, but just when he was about to reach for Kouen’s neck when Ja’far came back into the room.</p><p> </p><p> Forget Kouen, Simbad wanted to kiss Sahel. Ja’far was looking so cute, and he would be all his for an entire afternoon !</p><p> </p><p> “Ja-”</p><p> </p><p> “Prince Kouen you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p> Before The king could even finish Ja'far had already approached Kouen with a shiny smile. And the only thing Sinbad could think was <em> ‘this is not fair, the only person you’re allowed to smile like this is to me !” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hello Ja’far,” Kouen’s smile only angered Sinbad even more. “I was actually looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p> “For me ?”</p><p> </p><p> “Yes, our talk was so nice during the Banquet that we ended up forgetting to talk about business,” he answers. “And yesterday we’re busy discussing the arrangements…” </p><p> </p><p> He glances at Sinbad.</p><p> “Wait a minute !” Suddenly interrupts with a scream making the two men jump in surprise. “Weren’t you taking care of the kids during the banquet ? Why were you talking to this guy !”</p><p> </p><p> “Sinbad !” Jafar's face had a <em> for god’s sake just shut the fuck up </em> expression and he was clearly angry. “Yes, I was with the kids. But I also talked with His highness, I am your advisor and he is a foreign prince in the middle of a visit. It’s just natural for us to chat.”</p><p> </p><p> “Anyway,” Kouen continues. “I was expecting for us to talk about the exports.”</p><p> </p><p> “Oh, is that so ?” Ja'far blushed. “To be honest I had completely forgotten about it..”</p><p> </p><p> “But, Sin was just going to show me a new restaurant he found,” Ja'far smiles again. “Why don’t we go together ?”</p><p> </p><p> And at that moment, Sinbad really wanted to die.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked it ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was a bit weird and fast but it's because I need to set up some stuff first.</p><p>BTW this is my twitter, if anyone wants to talk... : <a>@BluePound5</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>